Techno Organic and the AllSpark 2
by WaterGirl15
Summary: The auto bots and sari find out about Caitlin's sad and lonely past, but they begin to question something about her. Why does she have a monkey's tail? Is there something that even Caitlin does not know?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the second part!

It was Saturday when Sari and Caitlin went back to see their friends. They were almost there when they heard bumblebee yell.

"HEY I WAS WATCHING SOMETHING!"

"Watching cartoons rot your brain" said Prowl.

When Sari and Caitlin came in they were fighting over the remote. The next thing they knew Caitlin had the remote.

"Could I have the remote Caitlin?" asked Bumblebee sweetly.

"Sorry BB, but cartons rot your brain" she replied.

"Man you and Prowl are the same!" he said.

Caitlin gave a little blush and Prowl just shrugged. After 1 hour of watching TV a news report came on. _"In down town a robot is tearing things a part where are the auto bots" _the news reporter said.

"Auto Bot transform and roll out!" yelled optimus.

Sari got in to bumblebee after he transformed.

"Get on" said Prowl.

Caitlin did as she was told and they left. After 15 minutes they were down town.

"Caitlin promise me you will stay away while were fighting" asked Prowl

"Ok unless Sari is in trouble".

Caitlin was watching them fight from a safe distance, until sari fell.

"Sari!" yelled Bumblebee

"Say good-bye techno organic" said star scream.

Caitlin ran a fast as she could and got there in the nick of time.

Thing was as soon as she pushed Sari she was hit with the laser.

"Caitlin!" yelled Prowl, Sari and Bumblebee.

Caitlin hit a building before falling to the ground. Caitlin tried to get up, but she was too badly injured. Sari ran up to Caitlin.

"HAHA pitiful human she could be dead by now" laughed star scream. Prowl attached Star scream.

"Ratchet can you do something" asked bumblebee.

"I'm a medic for bots not humans" he replied.

"At least try" said sari.

After Prowl, Bulkhead and Optimus got rid of star scream they ran over to Caitlin.

"Ok, BB carefully flip Caitlin over" instructed Ratchet.

When she was on her back everyone gasped. They saw that she wasn't all human, she's part robot!

"How I thought that sari was the only techno organic" said bumblebee.

"Well at least now I can do a better job of healing her" said ratchet.

After an hour Caitlin woke up.

"Huh what happened?" she asked.

"You were badly injured but I fixed you up" explained Ratchet.

She started to get up slowly. They went into the living room where everyone else was.

"Caitlin your ok!" yelled sari as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Did you know that you were part robot?" asked optimus.

"No" she answered.

"She must have been made from the same material as Sari" said bulkhead.

"Uh she's my cousin not my sister" said sari.

"Her parents must have been robot mechanics too" said BB.

"No, my parents were karate teachers"

"Wow really?" asked bumblebee. Caitlin nodded.

"That would explain how you could run so fast" said optimus.

"They must have come across the same material as professor sumdac and most likely touched it" said Bulkhead.

"We should go and ask them" said ratchet.

"That will be a little hard" Caitlin said as they started to leave.

"What do you mean" asked BB.

"They're dead".

They all went silent after she told them how her parents died when some lunatic attacked their karate competition. She was only 7 when her parents died. From then on she lived on her own. She also said that she traveled all over trying to stay away from the police.

"That's really sad" said bulkhead

"Why would you run from the police?" asked Ratchet

"I wanted to live with my Uncle but they wanted to put me in an orphanage" She told them

Later that night it was a huge thunder storm. So Sari and Caitlin had to stay at the base until morning. Ratchet also wanted to see if he could give Caitlin a little upgrade.

To be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**OK So here we are my friends the third part of Techno Organic and the All-spark**

During the night Optimus woke up to the sound of the computers. He walked into the main room and there was Caitlin downloading their files!

"Caitlin what are you doing?" He asked

Caitlin didn't reply, but from the reflection Optimus saw that her eyes changed from a black color to a red color. Caitlin gave a little smirk that Optimus had often seen on a decepticon.

"Stupid Autobot did you really think I was on your side?" She asked attacking Optimus

Optimus tried to defend himself, but her agility and ninja moves were more advanced than Prowl's.

"What made you think you could stop Lord Megatron? He will win Optimus" With that she transformed and flew off.

_The next Morning_

"Hey boss-bot are you ok?" Bumblebee asked

"Huh what…what happened?" Optimus asked

"We were going to ask you the same thing" Ratchet said

"Guys I can't find Caitlin anywhere!" Sari called

"I remember now! Caitlin was downloading all of our secret files when she attacked me and left" Optimus said

"What!"

"Optimus that can be true can it? She's our friend" Bulkhead said

"Let's watch the security video to see if it's true" Prowl suggested

Ratchet turned the video on and it showed Caitlin stealing the files and taking Optimus down. They sat there shocked at what they saw; what made Caitlin do it? Why did she do it?

"There is no way she would ever do that!" Sari yelled

"Do what?" A voiced asked

They all turned to see Caitlin carrying bags with food in them. She had that cute innocent look on her face with her black eyes all confused. Sari jumped down and grabbed her cousin by the arm.

"How bout we go on a camping trip! All of us so we can hang more!" Sari suggested

"OK! Let's do it!" Caitlin agreed

Later that day all of the Autobots went out on a camping trip; Optimus was still on edge about what happened the night before. Is Caitlin on their side? Is she really a Decepticon? Or did the decepticons trick all of them with a hologram?

"I'm going to get some fire wood I'll be back" Caitlin said walking off

"I'll get the tent" Sari said

Out in the woods Caitlin gathered fire wood when StarScream landed right in front of her.

"What is it StarScream?" She asked

"Lord Megatron wants to know why you haven't brought the files yet" StarScream said

"I'll get them don't worry Optimus caught me last night and I couldn't finish, but luckily I took over Sari's mind and had her bring them all here"

"Good than after you take them down get those files!" With that he flew off

As the night went on Caitlin looked for the prime time to attack; when they are all tired and weak. By midnight all of them were yawning and had bags under their eyes.

'_This is it!' _

"I'm heading off to bed" Sari said

"Night"

Suddenly a fan flew right passed Sari almost cutting her cheek. She turned to see the fan return to Caitlin. The Autobots stood their shocked at what Caitlin just did.

"Caitlin?" Sari asked

"What the slag was that you could have hurt her!" Bumblebee yelled

"That was the whole idea" Caitlin said evilly

Caitlin opened her eyes to revile two red eyes; she changed her outfit to something like Sari's but was cut into two pieces and was a dark and light purple color.

"Stupid Autobots I guess you couldn't tell that I'm really a decepticon!" She said quickly taking Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead down.

"Why….Why Caitlin?" Sari asked

"HAHA I was never on your side dear cousin I've always been a decepticon! Besides if you ever listen to uncle you would know that you are older than me. Well were older, but I've turned into a 17 year old when Lord Megatron helped me become the decepticon I was meant to be"

Prowl and Optimus tried to fight her but she easily defeated them and managed to knock out Sari as well.

"Hmph weaklings" With that she flew off to the Autobot base and began to download the last of the information she needed and then she went back to the moon.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Well done Caitlin not only did you get the files but you also managed to take down the Autobots" Megatron said

"Thank you, sir!" Caitlin said

"Now you can go and take a stasis nap you have earned it" Megatron ordered

Caitlin went off to her "room" to get some sleep she desperately needed after her mission. As she started to settle down Blitzwing came into her room.

"I heard thatz the mission was a success" he said

"Yes it took longer than hoped but I got what we needed"

Ever since Caitlin joined the team Blitzwing has been like an older brother or father to her; always making sure she was alright after every mission.

"That's good now get some rest"

"Right"

_Caitlin's dream_

"_Caitlin, look out!"_

_Suddenly Caitlin was tackled down by a man with spiky black hair. She got a good look at him, but she couldn't recognize him. _

"_Thanks dad"_

"_HAHAHA and here I thought that you would be more of a challenge Kakrott! Even your little half saiyan daughter can't match me!" A man said _

"_My name is Goku!"_

What this can't be right? My…..my father died a long time ago! But he did save me…..

_Try to remember _

Hey who are you! Get out of my head!

_You have to remember you were good and still are_

_End dream_

Caitlin woke up with a jolt; what had she just seen? Who was that talking to her? She got up and walked around to clear her head when she entered Megatron's room.

"Haha that little girl has no idea we have just been using her this whole time" StarScream laughed

"Sir, she has been a big help why don't we keep her" Blitzwing said with concern in his voice

"Why Blitzwing have you become attached to that organic?" Shockwave asked

Blitzwing didn't answer, but they knew he had grown to like the techno organic like a daughter.

"Doesn't matter StarScream is going to kill her tonight and that's final Blitzwing; she has fulfilled her duty and she is no longer needed"

Caitlin became enraged; they were using her the whole time! Why didn't she see it before! And she served him faithfully! Just before she could run in there Blitzwing came out and picked her up.

"Don't say anything we are leaving" he whispered

**On Earth**

"I can't believe it she's a decepticon" bumblebee said

"Poor Sari; Caitlin didn't care that she betrayed her own cousin" Bulk head said

That's when the alarm started to go off; on the screen they saw Blitzwing being chased by StarScream.

"Autobots transform and roll out!"

As they arrived in the forest where Caitlin betrayed them they saw StarScream shoot Blitzwing down.

"What the slag is going on!" Bumblebee said

StarScream attacked more and more and forced Blitzwing to transform and they saw Caitlin fall as well.

"You betrayed Lord Megatron, Blitzwing now you and that girl will die!"

"Blitzwing!" Caitlin yelled, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine" Blitzwing replied

"Caitlin?" Sari said, "Wait guys look! Her eyes are eyes are turning to a blue color!"

"She's right and I don't think she's doing it on purpose" Ratchet said

"Leave him out of it StarScream! I'm the one you want!" Caitlin said walking toward him

"Caitlin, don't!" Blitzwing yelled

"If you want me come and get me!' And she ran off away from everyone

'_Sari, Prowl, everyone I'm so sorry for what I did' _

"Did you guys hear that?" Bumblebee asked

"Yea, it was Caitlin and she apologized to us" Bulkhead said

"But can we trust her? Last time we did she kicked our skid plates" Bumblebee reminded

"But she is risking her life so StarScream won't kill us too" Bulkhead said

"I know you must have mixed feelings but," Blitzwing started, "Megatron was just using her to get what he wanted and now he wants her dead; she was just a child when we found her we made her think that we were the good guys"

"You tricked her? And now since you don't need her you're going to kill her!?" Sari asked angered

"Megatron wants her dead I don't!" Blitzwing defended, "She…she's like a daughter to me ever since I found her"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok in this one I'm doing a time skip. Caitlin and Blitzwing have joined the Autobots and it's the day Megatron is attacking Earth; so anyway here we go. **

"What are we going to do?" Caitlin asked Blitzwing

"We need to stop the last bomb before it goes off" He said flying off

"We can't stop it now only the all spark can," Caitlin said, "C'mon Prowl, Jazz please hurry"

**(I forgot to mention that Prowl and Caitlin are now dating) **

As the battle continued all Caitlin could do is watch; then suddenly she felt a pulsing in her spark chamber.

'_The all spark fragment! I had forgotten about it!'_

"Maybe I could stop Megatron with the all spark" Caitlin said as she flew high into the air

'_All spark please come to me!'_

Caitlin started to glow as remaining all spark fragments gathered around her; her glowing was bright and gave people of Detroit hope.

"Prowl why is the all spark pulsing?" Jazz asked

"I'm not sure," then he saw the light, "What is that?"

Then the all spark flew out to Caitlin becoming whole again and shrunk and entered her spark chamber. Caitlin felt great power flowing through her; controlling the power she created a shield over Detroit and brought Megatron and the bomb up to where she was.

"Pathetic child you cannot defeat me!" Megatron yelled as he tried to punch her

"No Megatron I've won," Caitlin replied grabbing his servo with one hand, "Now you will perish along with me!"

"Caitlin!" Optimus, Blitzwing, Prowl and Jazz yelled

Caitlin looked down one more time and gave them a sad smile and said goodbye. After the bomb went off the shield disappeared and nothing remained from the explosion.

"Hey! The bombs are gone and everyone's ok!" Bumblebee said happily

"Not everyone" Jazz said

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked

"Wait, where's Caitlin?" Sari asked

"She sacrificed her spark for us" Prowl said coming close to crying

Sari eyes became full of tears; after all they had been threw she just threw her life away!? But she did it to protect her loved ones. Before anyone could say something Megatron attacked Optimus; Optimus defeated Megatron for his friends, home, and for Caitlin. Unknown to them the all spark saved her and brought her to one place she had been before. Koran's tower.

"Hurry up Yajirobe we need to tend to her wounds fast!" Koran called down

"Yes for you to say you're not her one carrying her!" Yajirobe called back

After an hour Caitlin started to come thru; she tried to sit up but even that proved to be a challenge for her.

"Ah so your awake"

"Master Koran!" Caitlin said surprised

"Yes it's me we found you at the base of the tower and I had Yajirobe carry you up here so I could tend to your wounds," Koran said, "Unfortunately the next batch of Senzu beans won't be ready until next week"

"It's alright Master Koran"

"Now Yajirobe why don't you take her to her parents' home" Koran said

"What? My parents?"

"Yes don't you remember that dream you had?" Koran said, "It wasn't just a dream your heart was showing you the truth and what you must do like it did earlier"

"Oh I hadn't realized that"

Later on Caitlin had made it to her parents' home; she was scared to enter especially with bandages. She worked up her courage and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A female voice called

As the door opened it reviled a woman with black hair in a bun, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Caitlin?" She asked, "Oh my god sweetie what happened to you!?"

She pulled Caitlin into a big hug that nearly crushed her; as Caitlin tried to regain her breath her mother pulled her into the house.

"Goku! Our daughter is home!" her mother yelled

Soon a man with spiky black hair and black eyes entered with two little children; one was a girl with their mother's hair style and eyes, the boy had short somewhat spiky hair and black eyes.

'_That's the man from my dream!'_

"Caitlin you're here! Just like Koran said you would be"

"Hi dad" Caitlin said

"Caitlin I know this is a little odd, but when you were born you were very weak and I had to send you to Bulma's friend Kate to help you," her mother said, "She just so happen to have married my cousin but we never meant for you to get involved in that war"

"Chi-Chi why don't we sit down and eat and we can talk then"

"You just want to eat don't you Goku"

Goku gave a smile; Caitlin felt happy now that she had been reunited with her family. As the days went by she had forgotten about the Autobots and Decepticons she was just enjoying her time with her family. Finally a year had passed and everything seemed like it was going well until he came.

"I'm Raditz," The man said, "I'm your brother, you were sent here to destroy the inhabitance"

Caitlin's life changed from then on; her father passed and her siblings were taken by Piccolo; now she must train to save the Earth from the two other saiyans that are on their way to earth.

"Man this training is intense" Krillin said

"Yea, but we're going to need all the power we can get if we hope to stop the Saiyans" Tien said

"Tien's right from what I gathered from the cybertronian secret files the saiyans are very powerful," Caitlin informed, "Autobots and Decepticons would fight together if they ever went to Cybertron and that must show how strong they are"

"Man and you told us that Autobots and Decepticons hate each other if they have to work together than that does show something" Yamcha said

"Anyway we should get back to training," Tien said, "Caitlin do you want to spar?"

"Sure" Caitlin blushed slightly

They spared for a long time and when Caitlin was able to pin Tien down she had finally gotten a closer look at him. She began to blush more and more and so did Tien.

"Uh we don't mean to interrupt but we should get some rest" Yamcha said

As Caitlin walked into the castle she looked back at Tien and gave him a sweet smile.

"Tien are you alright?" Chiaotzu asked

"Yea I'm fine" He answered

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok in this one I'm doing a time skip. Caitlin and Blitzwing have joined the Autobots and it's the day Megatron is attacking Earth; so anyway here we go. This one is with the true ending but with a twist.**

"What are we going to do?" Caitlin asked Blitzwing

"We need to stop the last bomb before it goes off" He said flying off

"We can't stop it now only the all spark can," Caitlin said, "C'mon Prowl, Jazz please hurry"

**(I forgot to mention that Prowl and Caitlin are now dating) **

As the battle raged on Caitlin and Optimus took on Megatron both wanting to settle a score with him. Caitlin unfortunately StarScream took Caitlin down all most taking her life. When Caitlin awoke again she was in the arms of Blitzwing; she saw all of her friends.

"Prime the shield worked!" Ratchet said

"The supreme StarScream are history and everybody is ok!" Bumblebee said with joy

"Not everybody" Jazz said

"Prowl" Sari said with shock

Caitlin didn't say one thing, but just stared at her lost love. Jazz set his body down and Blitzwing set Caitlin near him.

'_No…..NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!' _Caitlin thought as tears fell down her face

'_No! Please don't let this be true!' _

Suddenly she felt a pulse and then she remembered she has an all spark fragment.

'_Please all spark bring Prowl back, please I'll do anything' Caitlin pleaded, 'please'_

All of a sudden the all spark began to glow again and so did Caitlin.

"Caitlin what are you doing!?" Blitzwing asked

All of the all sparks power went into Caitlin as it entered her body becoming one with her. She set her hands over Prowl's spark chamber and Prowl also began to glow. Next thing they knew he was online again; he looked around and knew he wasn't in the well of all spark. He sat up to see Caitlin glowing a light blue color almost like a star.

"Prowl!" Everyone cheered

"Caitlin, but how?" Prowl asked

Caitlin didn't answer; the light faded from her and she fainted.

"Caitlin!"

As weeks went by Caitlin never woke up; Ratchet finally had Isaac take her to the hospital.

"I'm afraid that she is in a coma and I don't think she will ever wake up" the doctor told Isaac and Sari

_**At the Base **_

"I hope Caitlin is ok" Jazz said

Everyone agreed with him; the group had just finished rebuilding Detroit and now is waiting to hear about Caitlin. A few minutes later Sari entered the base with a sad look on her face. She looked up at everyone and shook her head; everyone became very quiet at the news.

"Is she?" Bumblebee started

"No, but she won't ever wake up again because she is in a coma" Sari informed

"What's a coma?" The jet twins asked

"It's when a person is in a deep sleep sometimes they last days, weeks, or months only very extreme forms of comas keep some in the sleep state their whole lives"

"Isn't there anyway to wake her up?" Sentinel asked, "I mean after all she does have the all spark"

"No there isn't; the only thing we can do is….." Sari eyes started to water at what she was trying to say

"Do what?" Prowl and Blitzwing asked concerned

"Take her offline" Sari said in almost a whisper but they all heard it

Prowl walked out of the room into his room; when he entered he punched the wall in frustration.

'_Why, Caitlin? All to save me?'_ Prowl thought, _'Please wake up so we don't have take you off line' _

_**At the hospital **_

The doctors talked to Isaac about the best way to take Caitlin off line that's when they heard a noise come from her. Isaac became happy to see that his niece was awake after so long.

"Uncle Isaac?" Caitlin said in whisper

"Yes Caitlin?"

"I need you to do something for me"

_**Later**_

Isaac entered the Autobots base in a depressed mood and he could feel that the others were just as sad.

"Dad was there any progress with Caitlin?" She asked with hope

"No I'm afraid not" he said

_Flashback _

"_I need you to do something for me" _

"_What is it?" _

"_Can you make it look like you took me offline?" Caitlin asked _

"_What, why do you want that?" Isaac asked _

"_Please I want to leave, but I don't want them to know I'm alive" _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I'm need elsewhere" _

_End Flashback _

"We….we had to put her to sleep permanently, but at least she is finally with her parents"

"Father you didn't!" Sari cried, "No we were going to wait remember!?"

"Sari it was for the best" Prowl said

"What!? She only was in that coma because of you!"

"I know, but she would want all of us to be happy that we are all still here"

"Alright" Sari sniffed

Unknown to everyone Caitlin was watching from behind the door way wall. She smiled that her friends will be happy without her; now it is time for the next step in her life!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one that is going to be very different from what I was originally writing but anyway here you go! (It's gonna be the same once we see a certain villain) **

It had been two whole years since Caitlin passed; Sari had made her outfit to be more like Caitlin's and Sari kept Caitlin fans as a reminder of her cousin. Everyone gathered together to remember their friend who now was with her parents, but Sentinel found something odd far from their location.

"What is it Sentinel?" Optimus asked

"This can't be right it says that there is another Autobot signal in a forest far from here in sector 56 in the east kingdom" 

"What that's impossible we are all here" Blitzwing said

"Dad what's wrong?" Sari asked her father

Isaac had a guilty look on his face, for he knew that it is Caitlin's signature they are picking up. He was about to tell them when Bumblebee yelled out.

"Why don't we have the camera bot we have there send us a video of the Autobot" Bumblebee suggested

"Good idea Bumblebee" Blitzwing said

"Wait Sari you I need to tell you something" Isaac said

"What is it dad?"

"The Autobot is-" Isaac was cut off again by bumblebee

"CAITLIN!"

"What!" The others asked

They all went up to the TV and sure enough there was Caitlin doing simple karate moves; instead of her usual outfit she had a dark purple tank top that cut off at the top of her stomach, dark green capris, and brown boots. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing and looked off into the distance.

"Damn I thought that the Saiyans weren't going to be her for another few months! I better head off in the same direction as those three other energies" Caitlin said as she flew off

"Whoa she's flying without her wings!"

"But how is it she's still online?" Ratchet asked

"I'm sorry I lied about taking her offline" Isaac said

"But why did you lie?" Jazz asked

"She wanted me to she wanted you to be happy without her around so she thought that you thinking that she was dead was the best idea"

"She what?" Prowl asked

They turned back to the TV and Caitlin was now with nine other people; two of them made Sentinel, Optimus, Blitzwing and Ratchet scared.

"It can't be is that?" Sentinel and Optimus said

"Prince Vegeta" Ratchet said

"Who's Vegeta?" Sari asked

"He's the prince of the Saiyan race" Blitzwing said

The others had a terrified look on their faces.

"_Yamcha!" _

The others turned back to the TV to see that someone had died and they could see Caitlin's eyes start to revert to red.

"_Caitlin look out!" a little boy yelled _

"_Ha!" Caitlin yelled as she grabbed the saibamen's leg and threw him into the air and blasted him with a red ki blast_

"Whoa since when could she do that?" Bulkhead asked

The battled continued and others were killed, but one made Caitlin go ballistic.

"_Tien! No!" Caitlin yelled as she attacked Nappa with everything she had_

_Unfortunately Nappa injured her bad and she fell back to the ground. _

"_Haha did a half saiyan think she could take me!" _

"_Hmph at least I got one hit in bastard" Caitlin said as she spit out blood _

"_Huh?" suddenly multiple cuts showed up in Nappa's arms and chest _

"How'd she do that?" Bumblebee asked

"She moved so fast I could hardly see it" Sentinel said amazed

"Wait did he just say half saiyan?" Sari asked

"He did, but how is that possible?" Optimus asked

"I didn't think much of it before, but she did have a tail when we found her," Blitzwing informed, "But we got rid of it when we turned her into a decepticon"

"_Father! You made it!" Caitlin called from where she was sitting holding her broken arm _

The Autobots returned to the TV to see a man with spiky black hair, black eyes in an orange and blue gi arrive on the scene. He gave Caitlin and the others something and they somehow got power back. The battle continued and the man sent Caitlin and the others off to a safe place.

"_Hey sis what's that thing that's following us?" a little girl with black hair asked _

_Caitlin turned to look and got a surprised look on their face. She stopped causing the camera bot to stop as well. _

"_Bumblebee!" She yelled _

"Why do I automatically get in trouble?" Bumblebee asked

"_Spying is not nice guys! You should be so glad that I'm not near you!" Caitlin yelled _

"We're so slaged if she comes here" Bulkhead said

"_What in the world is that?" the brown haired girl asked _

"_Vegeta's power just shot up drastically! This isn't good" Caitlin said _

"_We should get out of here" the bald one said _

"_But our dad is back there I'm going to help!" the boy said _

"_No, Gohan Chiye Gabi you stay with Krillin I'll go" Caitlin said flying off _

"_Gabi, where are you going?" Chiye asked _

"_I'm going to help are you with me or not?" _

_The two other children nodded and followed Caitlin _

"_Hey wait for me!" Krillin called _

"Are they crazy!? They can't possibly defeat Vegeta in his Oozru form!" Ratchet said

"Oozru?" The others asked the old medic bot

"It's what Saiyans transform into during the full moon, but the elite can create their own moon to transform; that's why they have a tail"

"And Caitlin went to fight that thing!? Oh man she's so slaged!" Bumblebee said

"Hey where's Prowl?" Sari asked looking for the Ninja Bot

"Instead of being here he went out for a drive" Jazz said

"But he should be here" Sari said

"_**Prowl return to base" **_Optimus called over his comlink

"_**No" **_

"_**C'mon Prowl Please?" **_Sari pleaded

"_**No" **_

"_**C'mon Prowl it's about Caitlin! She's alive!" **_Bumblebee yelled

"_**She's what?" **_

Not too long later Prowl returned to the bases at a fast speed; he transformed right before running into the group.

"Where is she?"

"_Ahhh!" _

They all turned to see Caitlin in Vegeta's hand being crushed.

"_Haha pitiful saiyan you think you could have defeated me?" Vegeta asked _

"_Let me…..go…you…stupid ape!" _

"_Gladly!" he said throwing Caitlin into a rock formation _

They saw that she was trying to get up, but fell back to the ground unconscious; they saw the little girl with brown hair ran up to Caitlin to help ended up getting attacked by Vegeta. The battle continued and another Oozru showed up but fought against, a now, a tailless Vegeta; Gohan fought bravely until the end of the battle. Vegeta left the planet, but vowed to return; Caitlin and the other began to regroup to get home to treat their wounds.

"Man that battled looked a lot worse than our battle with the decepticon" Bumblebee commented

"I can't believe that she got out of that alive" Bulkhead said

Prowl smiled to see how much Caitlin has grown since they first had met; she changed from a young naïve girl to a smart strong young woman. The one thing that struck him was that when they gathered the ones who have passed Caitlin wouldn't stop looking at one them; she began to cry over the body. It broke Prowl's spark to see this, but she hasn't been with them for two years and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Oh no! You're not coming with us!" Caitlin said pointing at the camera bot, "Sorry guys but now this is a private thing!"

The last thing they saw was Caitlin blasting the camera bot; the Autobots could only wait until they hear from her again.


End file.
